


The closet can be fun too.

by Billypanther



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Choking, Hair Pulling, LEWD, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billypanther/pseuds/Billypanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi leaves on a mission for a long time and when he comes back Eren is greeted to more than he barganded for. Can he handle this brutal new pace Levi has set for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The closet can be fun too.

....25....26.....27.....28....  
Eren counted out loud.   
"C'mon I know you can do better than that Jaeger!"   
Eren was out of breath and sweat dripped down his face, his eyes glazed over as his body shook weakly. He would'nt be able to keep this up for much longer in his current condition. He grunted and somehow found the strength to keep going.  
....29.....30.....31....32  
"I can't hold up much longer! Please just let me go!" Eren complained.  
"Fine. Next time though you're going to have to do more than 32 push-ups Jaeger, but thats what you get for letting me catch you slacking off while Levi is away." Erwin replied.  
Eren mumbled a quick curse word under his breath before struggling back to his knees to finish up his cleaning duties. He knew Heichou would have his ass if he came back to "filthy rooms." Although whether the rooms were clean or not wouldn't matter cause Heichou would have his ass one way or another. For months now rumor had been going around that Eren and Levi had been sneaking off together to do unspeakable things. Most of said rumors were true, but Eren wouldn't dare to admit them in front of his fellow trainees. Levi should be back any day now and just the thought of Levi's soft lips pressing against his own made the younger boy shiver in excitement. It always started out in gentle kisses and progressed its way to more lewd activities, but nothing Eren couldn't handle. He's been denying himself any pleasure for the last week in anticipation of their first time back and he couldn't wait to see Levi again and have all that built up anticipation spewed onto the bed. The thought of that made blood start to rush toward his lower half and soon Eren was already half-hard, but there was nothing he could do about it now, so he did the best he could to hide it and kept sweeping. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his own from behind him and pull his arms behind his back making him drop the broom as the other hand covered his mouth. He felt a foot at the back of his calf poke him, motioning for him to move forward... Into the broom closet?? The two shuffled into the closet and as soon as the door shut the stranger took their hand off of Eren's mouth. Eren tried to scream for help, but was cut off after being gagged by what felt like cloth. His hands were then tied and Eren was guided down onto the floor of the closet. He looked up and saw non other than Levi?? Levi??? Eren mumbled in confusement.   
"Oh hush now Brat. You have no idea how long i've been waiting for this. Iv'e missed you Eren."   
Eren's eyes had adjusted to the dark of the closet and could already see that Levi was hard and already had pre-cum staining his pants.   
"I couldn't wait any longer. The only thing I could think of on my way back was your tight heat clenching around me."   
Levi easily undid Eren's belt and slipped a hand down the boy's pants. Eren groaned at the feeling of Levi touching his still half-hard member.  
"And apparently you missed me too." Levi chuckled half to himself.   
Levi pulled his hand back out of Eren's pants and reached behind him and undid the ties behind his back and the gag in Eren's mouth and before Eren could speak Levi pushed their lips together in a heated kiss that soon escalated into a full on tongue battle as each boy battled for dominance. Eren had pushed their clothed lower halves together to gain some much needed friction, both gently grinding against the other. They pulled back panting for air. By this time they were equally aching for the other.   
"Levi... I've missed you so much and I-" Eren stammered.  
"Shh we can talk about that later, but for now I need nothing more than to feel your skin against mine." Levi replied.   
Eren nodded and in a swift motion, pulled down Eren's pants to revel his already dripping member. Levi put 3 fingers up to Eren's mouth and the younger boy obeyed as he slowly encircled each of Levi's digits with his tongue making sure to get them wet. Removing his fingers, Levi lifted the boy's hips up onto his lap and gingerly started to press a single finger into the boys entrance cause the boy to gasp at the intrusion.   
"Are you ok?" Levi whispered   
Eren bit his lip and nodded yes. Slowly, levi added a second finger eliciting a moan from the boy beneath him. Levi gently started to move his fingers inside Eren until he was lose enough to easily insert the last digit.   
"Oh Levi! Please I need more!" Eren panted whilst trying to grind on his heichou's fingers.  
"I love seeing you beg for my cock inside your tight little ass."  
In one quick motion Levi flipped Eren over. Eren yelped in surprise as he felt Levi's fingers remove themselves and were replaced with something much bigger and more fulfilling. The captain wasn't huge, but he also wasn't small by any standard. He felt Levi's cock prod at his entrance.  
"L..Levi?"   
Eren was shocked. He had never seen Levi act this harsh with him before. He felt a hard slap on his ass before Levi replied-  
"Hush up, Pet."  
And in one thrust, Levi's cock was deep inside Eren. Eren moaned out in a mix of pain and pleasure for Levi had never done anything more with him than just sweet and slow love making. This was another side of Levi though. One, Eren wasn't prepared to handle. 

At first, Levi had set an easy pace, but once Eren was starting to loosen up to Levi inside him Levi's started to slam into the boy below him harder causing Eren to moan like a whore with each hard thrust. He had never felt anything like this before, Levi had a vice grip on his hips and was slamming into him. It felt... Good. He wanted more, but didn't dare to ask for it. At least not in the state Levi was in now. 

Eren covered his mouth as Levi somehow gained the energy to thrust up into him even farther. Levi shifted his angle and Eren let out the lewdest moan he's ever had come out of his mouth.  
"Sounds like I found your sweet spot huh, Pet?" Levi cooed  
"Ye..Yes! Oh god yes! Please Levi more! I need more!" Eren moaned back.  
"If you say so." Levi smirked   
He pounded into the boy's prostate. Eren's knees were growing weak and everything was starting to blend together.   
"Levi... I'm going to-"   
Eren felt something wrapped around his aching member. It was tight. Tighter than levi's grip. Cotton. Levi had tied a piece of cloth around his member.   
"You're not allowed to cum until I do." Levi huffed  
Eren felt his orgasm overtake him, except he didn't cum. Levi continued to abuse his prostate until the boy below him was nothing but a whimpering, moaning, teary mess. Levi himself was feeling his orgasm edging closer.   
"I can't have you whimpering like a little street whore in front of me, Pet."   
Levi let go of the boy's now bruised hips and threw his arm around the boy's neck putting him in a choke hold all the while entangling his other hand in the boy's hair. Levi reached between Eren legs and undid the cloth. Levi pulled on Eren's hair and tightened his grip on the boy's neck and within seconds Levi was cumming and feeling the captain's throbbing cock and hot seed fill his ass sent Eren over the edge as his eyes rolled back and he opened his mouth in a silent scream as both boys were cumming. Levi uncurled his fingers from the boys hair and let go of his choke hold before gently pulling out of the boy. After catching his breath Levi pulling Eren closer and gently pressed their lips together.   
"Im sorry Eren... I didn't mean to be so rough with you I don't know what took hold of me just then-" Levi stammered.  
"It's ok Levi. In all honesty I like this change in roughness." Eren looked away and shyly replied.   
"In that case we will have to try a bit of bdsm next time eh?" Levi smirked.  
"Wh-what??"   
"Nothing. You'll find out later. Now lets go get us both cleaned up. You have special orders to spend the night in my room with me. I missed cuddling with my boyfriend." Levi replied.   
Eren blushed. Levi had never used the word "boyfriend," to describe him before. He liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at nsfw. Let me know how I can improve or if there was anything you liked about it! ^.^


End file.
